


Sunčane Skale

by SamoShampioni



Series: Björkman's Empire [2]
Category: Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 2012, ESC, Eurovision, Gen, Herceg Novi, Sunčane Skale, skale, suncane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/SamoShampioni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The month was July, the year, 2012. The world was still reeling at Björkman's attack on the Eurovision and his eventual takeover of Sweden, which was now given a new name... Björkman's Enpire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunčane Skale

The month was July, the year, 2012. The world was still reeling at Björkman's attack on the Eurovision and his eventual takeover of Sweden, which was now given a new name... Björkman's Empire. Björkman's Empire was still a relatively new concept, but other countries were already starting to run into problems with the new leader of Sweden. Björkman had isolated Sweden from the rest of the world, much to the disdain of neighbours Norway and Denmark. Sweden had left the EU, the UN, and NATO; and it was now very difficult to obtain a visa to go to Sweden. The president of Norway had gone so far as to plan an invasion of Sweden with the EU member states, who all agreed on the condition that Norway join the EU. Norway agreed and a date for the invasion was set. Björkman had found out, through Swedish spies planted in Norway, and was worried. Sweden was nowhere near ready to take on such a large scale invasion, he just needed a little more time to make Sweden the militaristic power he knew it could become.  
  
\---  
  
But there was a plan that Björkman had. A plan to make Sweden look like the heroic nation he wanted to present to the world. Björkman was going to have his robots save the Earth from a dramatic meteor impact. All staged, of course, but the world wouldn't know that. To the outside world, it would look like hero Björkman had saved the day, and just might be what is needed to stop the looming threat of a Norwegian invasion. The plans were ready, it was now or never. Christer Björkman looked down at the detailed plans in front of him.  
"So, you made sure the meteor won't hit here, haven't you?" Christer said as he turned to his second-in-command, the robot Jon Ola Sand.  
"Yes, we have," Jon replied, "It won't hit Sweden, we made sure of that. At the trajectory it's travelling at... we've calculated that it will hit the city of Herceg Novi in Montenegro. It'll destroy the whole place if it hits, possibly most of Montenegro too."  
"Excellent, well, time for our PR stunt then! People will love my empire when they see my robots, that's you guys, saving Montenegro from certain doom!"  
"We are currently unsure if we are able to stop it at the speed it's travelling at, sir."  
"Oh well, as long as it looks like we tried to help, it doesn't matter," Björkman laughed, "I mean, what's a few dead Montenegrins in the grand scheme of things?"  
"Nothing," Jon said, "As long as our plan succeeds, Master Björkman, then that is all that matters."  
  
\---  
  
Meanwhile, in the sunny beach city of Herceg Novi, the summer festival and musical competition Sunčane Skale was well underway. They had no idea of Björkman's plot, and people were enjoying themselves on the famous beaches of Herceg Novi.  
Backstage, Magazin and Joca i Zmajevi were fiddling about with instruments, singers were testing their microphones and drinking out of water bottles, and all was well. Both the participants of the New Stars evening and the Best Summer Song were there, and now they were awaiting the results of which song was going to be chosen as the best summer song. The juries from many countries all over Europe had voted, and now the announcer was ready to tell the world the results of the Balkan summer festival.  
"In third place is... Poland! Congratulations Marcin Mrozinski!"  
"Thanks, it's been a great show tonight," Marcin smiled as he took the bronze trophy from the announcer.  
"In second place is... Azerbaijan! Congratulations Seyran!"  
"Thank you Europe!" Seyran beamed as he accepted the silver trophy.  
"In first place... is Turkey! Congratulations Meral Centidag... I mean... J-DA!"  
"Hooray!" J-DA jumped up onto the stage to collect the golden trophy. Turkey would surely be pleased with her victory. Standing there on the stage, the contestants were greeted by a huge applause from the crowd. Although the stadium was full, Marcin noticed at this point that several of the officials in charge of the contest had left the building.  
"Why are they all leaving?" Marcin asked, "Is there something fishy going on around here?"  
"Who cares?!" J-DA laughed, holding her golden trophy, "This is great! The greatest night ever!"  
"Does seem a tad suspicious though," Seyran said, holding a silver trophy,  
Confetti flew all around the contestants on the stage. But the celebrations weren't to last. It was at this point that an image projected onto the screen behind them. It was an image President Obama standing in front of the American flag.  
"What the hell?" Glenys yelled, "It's our president!"  
"Shhh," Kevin said, "Let's listen to what he has to say."  
"What's happening?" Vlatko asked, shocked at the new development.  
"I dunno," Aleksandar replied, "But I think we should get off the stage now..."  
All of the entrants walked backstage, the TV in the green room showing them what was going on.  
"Uh oh... what if America's declared war on Sweden?!" Elena said as the other contestants gasped in shock at the thought. America? Declare war on Björkman's Empire? Surely not?  
"But that would start World War Three!" Vlatko said, "It would be the end of the world as we know it! I for one sure hope that Obama hasn't taken such a drastic and foolish action!"  
"But it's the only way to remove the new Swedish dictatorship!" Marcin said.  
"Who cares about the Swedish dictatorship?!" Vlatko snapped, "I don't give a toss about what's happening in Sweden! And neither should you! We should all be worrying about our own damn countries instead of interfering! America should mind their own bloody business!"  
At the moment, Obama started to speak and silence fell over the stadium.  
"Hello citizens of Herceg Novi, citizens of Montenegro, citizens of the Balkans. This is Barack Obama, president of the United States of America, now, I understand you are all at the 'Sun Cane Scale' Contest," Obama fluffed up the pronunciation but everyone was too shocked to care or even notice, "But I have an important message for you from the good people of the USA."  
Why would Obama call in to Sunčane Skale? They knew this had to be important. After all, America had it's own problems to deal with. In fact, the situation in America was worsening every day. But what if America really had declared war on Sweden?  
"Now then," Obama said, "It has come to my attention, thanks to the good folks of NASA, that your city is in great danger. A meteor was due to fly past extremely close to Earth in a few hours. Now it has dramatically changed course, and we are almost certain that it will hit. The meteor is hurtling towards Montenegro incredibly fast, in fact, I've never seen anything quite like this before. It is most likely that the city of Herceg Novi will be completely wiped from the map. I would urge you all to leave as soon as possible."  
The webcast cut off with a buzz. They stood there for another few moments, in shock at what they had just been told by the American president. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. Then, the audience started to run out from the stadium, screaming; snapping the Sunčane Skale participants out of their trance.  
"We've got to get out of here!" Glenys yelled.  
And so they too all ran outside of the stadium, and were shocked by the sight that greeted them. The roads were already clogged with cars trying to flee the doomed country, and even the fields surrounding the roads were filled with cars trying to bypass the roads. The traffic jam went back for miles and miles. Everywhere was blocked with rows upon rows of cars.  
"How the hell are we supposed to get out of here?!" Vlatko yelled.  
"We can't!" Marcin wailed, "We're all gonna die!"  
"Now now people," Robert Phoenix said calmly, "We must stay calm to figure a way out of here. All this panic isn't getting us anywhere."  
"You're not getting us anywhere!" Denis yelled, "If you're so god damn smart then how about you do something!"  
"I'm trying to do something! Promoting panic is not the answer! We can't run around like headless chickens!" Robert yelled, "People please! Calm down, we need to get through this calmly and sensibly."  
"We'll never get through this, you stupid German!" Elena yelled, "We're all as good as dead and that's that!"  
"No," Aleksandar Belov said, getting out some car keys from his pocket, "We're not giving up like that! I bet that big Sunčane Skale bus is still in the car park. Ya know, the one the sponsors paid for? I'm sure we'll all be able to fit inside, the thing is huge! Come on guys, follow me!"  
And they went to the car park behind the stadium, and, sure enough, the bus was there, waiting for them.  
"There, you see? I told you!" Aleksandar smiled, "We're all gonna be alright, I promise."  
"But... but..." the Uzebki, Tahmina Nayazova, protested, "We won't be able to get anywhere! All the roads are-"  
"We've got to try something!" Aleksandar yelled, "Come on everyone, get in. I'll drive."  
By this point the sky was getting darker due to the approaching meteor, everyone noticed it as they got into the bus.  
"And away we go!" Aleksandar put his foot on the gas pedal and the bus sped off out of the car park. But then came to a stop. There was no way along any of the roads, they were filled with cars.  
"What about that way?" Vlatko pointed to a forest path in the distance. There were a few cars in the forest that seemed to have gotten stuck in the mud.  
"Well, it seems that's the only way out of here," Aleksandar said, as he slowly, and carefully, drove the bus into the forest.  
"We won't get stuck," J-DA said, "Aleksandar is a careful driver!"  
"That's right," Aleksandar smiled, but soon, just like the cars, the bus got stuck in the mud.  
"What's happening?!" Andrej said, "Why aren't we moving?!"  
"It appears," Wim, the Dutchman, said, "That we've become stuck in the mud."  
"Stuck in the mud?!" Mico yelled in disbelief, "How could this happen?!"  
"Don't worry guys," Aleksandar said, "I'll get us out of here. Just sit back, relax, and I'll take care of everything."  
  
\---  
  
But after twenty minutes of Aleksandar trying desperately to get the bus unstuck from the mud, the Macedonian gave up. It seemed that his efforts were just making it worse, the bus becoming more and more stuck the more he tried.  
"It's not working!" Aleksandar said, banging on the steering wheel.  
"Well try again," Nusa Derenda said, "We've got to try something!"  
"I am doing something! I've been doing something for the past twenty minutes! I tell ya it ain't working!"  
"Hey," Jade said, "Come on now, calm down. Don't panic, we've got to figure out a way out of here."  
"Well, in any case, I don't think that staying here is the answer," Dusan Svilar finally piped up, after being quiet for most of the journey, "The bus is stuck. Surely if we can't get free after all this time we'll never be free. Come on, let's leave the bus, we'll make our way out of Herceg Novi on foot."  
"But that'll take forever!" Ivana complained.  
"I know," Dusan replied, "But it's our only hope."  
  
\---  
  
And so the singers all left the vehicle. Aleksandar trying one last time to make it budge before stepping out to join the others.  
"So that's it then," Enrika said, "We can't do anything."  
"Don't be like that," Martina said, "There must be something we can do!"  
"Wait, I've got an idea!" Deniz Cem smiled, "What if we all work together to push the bus out of the mud?"  
"That won't work!" Dani yelled, "Look at how big and heavy the bus is! We'll never be able to push it!"  
"But look how many of us there are," Deniz said, looking around, "Come on!"  
"It's a terrible idea..." Dani muttered, "We should just run now while we have the chance."  
"No no," Aleksandar said, "It just might work. And besides, we have to try something."  
And when Aleksandar Belov made a decision it was final. He had almost become the leader of the group during their stay in Herceg Novi, and now his leadership was really being put to the test.  
"Come on," Aleksandar said, walking behind the bus, "Everyone, push!"  
And so all of the contestants pushed the bus with all their strength. But it was no use. They tried over and over again to free the bus from the mud, but it was no good. The bus was stuck deep, and the mud was starting to harden around the bus.  
"Ok, plan B?" Rikke said, "What's plan B? What do we do now?"  
"We don't have a plan B," Aleksandar sighed, kicking the bus.  
"Well we've got to do something!" said the Spaniard, Salome.  
"Surely there's no way to escape the impact now," Marcin said, growing more worried by the second, "We shouldn't be out in the open like this. We should find a building and hide in the basement or something... you know, prepare for impact."  
At that moment the contestants looked up. They could see it now. The meteor. Growing larger and closer by the second.  
"We've gotta get out of here!" Rikke yelled.  
"Wait... is that... what are those?" Elena said, pointing to the sky, "Are they the robots from Sweden?"  
The others looked closer and saw what she was talking about. Strange blue dots were surrounding the meteor. They almost looked like... Björkman's robots. Could it really be them? It certainly seemed like it was. They could even hear the distinctive buzzing sound that the robots made faintly in the distance.  
"But what are they doing here?" Vlatko said, as the robots began to shoot blue lazer beams at the space rock. At once, they understood. For some bizarre reason, it seemed that the Swedish dictator was trying to save Montenegro from a meteor strike.  
In a flash of blue light, the meteor was shattered. Small rock fragments floated back out into the atmosphere, guided by the jet streams of the Swedish robots. The Sunčane Skale entrants looked up into the sky, as people all around them got out of their cars to witness the miracle.  
  
\---  
  
Dubbed 'the Swedish Miracle', the Sunčane Skale entrants made their way back to the stadium, where the Montenegrin news was showing footage of Christer Björkman, taking all the credit for saving the city of Herceg Novi from the meteor strike.  
"It was... Björkman?" Vlatko said, in shock, "It was really Björkman that saved us?"  
"It was indeed," Marcin said, "I for one am never going to say a bad word about his empire again. We owe him our lives."  
"But... why?" Glenys asked, "Why do this for us? What does he get out of it?"  
"Who cares why?!" Seyran said, "The most important thing is that Björkman pulled through for us in the end."  
"Huh..." Dino said, "I think that perhaps we've all misjudged Christer Björkman. It truly is a great thing that he has done for us."  
"Yes," Robert said, "Maybe the new guy in charge of Sweden ain't so bad after all."  
"He's more than not so bad," Kevin said, "He's bloody brilliant."  
"We should thank him somehow," Elena said.  
"The good people of Montenegro will take care of that," said J-DA, "This whole city will soon be thanking him, the great leader of Sweden."  
  
\---  
  
And she was right. Swedish-Montenegrin relations received a huge boost, and people all over the world, even those who had once been critical of the Björkman regime, began to view the new Swedish Empire more favourably.  
"And we must thank," the President of Montenegro spoke into the microphone, "The leader of Sweden, Mr. Christer Björkman, for saving the city of Herceg Novi and the whole of Montenegro from a huge catastrophe. Björkman's Empire... we salute you."  
A huge Swedish flag was erected next to the Montenegrin one outside the Montenegrin parliament the next day. Pro-Swedish sentiment filled the streets and the Swedish embassy in Montenegro was flooded with gifts from thankful citizens.  
The plan had been a complete success. The invasion was of Sweden was called off a few days later. It was a cold, calculated move from Björkman. It looked to the rest of the world that he had done a good thing, and increased his international status and prestige tenfold. It was another two months before anyone found out about Björkman's deceiptful plan. A robot who had been involved with the meteor plan defected to Iceland and told the world about Björkman's lies, and that he had risked many thousands of lives for what was essentially a publicly stunt. In shock at Björkman's lies, Norway put the option to invade Sweden back on the table. But by then it was too late, Sweden was too strong, the Sunčane Skale incident had given Björkman the time he needed to establish Sweden as a militaristic power. The civilised world had lost their only chance to take down the Björkman dictatorship. And now there was no telling what was going to happen.


End file.
